


Noël à Versailles

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Arthur se rend à Versailles pour entretenir de bonnes relations avec son rival de toujours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à participer au Calendrier de l'Avent de la FA. Les thèmes sont donnés sur un topic ouvert aux visiteurs à 20h chaque soir sur notre forum ;).

Arthur sortit du carrosse avec la désagréable impression de faire pâle figure face à la splendeur de Versailles.  
L’or outrageusement exposé sur les façades lui rappelait douloureusement à quel point ses caisses étaient vides et celles de son rival, pleines à craquer.  
Pour assurer sa survie, il avait revendu ses atours précieux de pirate pour revêtir des habits bon marché de nation respectable. Envolée, la folie de ses années rebelles.  
Il fut accueilli par le Roi et la Reine de France entourés de sa Cour. Tous exposaient à des degrés divers une extrême richesse qui rendait Arthur vulgaire. Francis se tenait légèrement à l’écart de sa Royauté.  
Arthur ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique. En tant que nation, il se devait de représenter également le faste de Versailles avec des habits de qualité et des bijoux ostentatoires.  
Francis avait un charisme fou qui lui donnait envie de le mettre dans son lit sur-le-champ. Ils avaient été amants pendant leur période folle de corsaires et de pirates. Sans rien se promettre. Arthur comptait bien lui arracher plus que des gémissements de plaisir. Des aveux sur ses sentiments seraient les bienvenus.  
Arthur effectua une révérence maladroite devant le Roi.  
« Il faudra vous apprendre les bonnes manières. »


	2. Cristaux

Arthur n’avait récolté qu’un bref sourire de bienvenue de la part de Francis lors de son arrivée.  
Les jours suivants, Francis ne lui adressa même pas la parole. Arthur s’était imaginé que Francis le rejoindrait dans ses appartements dès le premier soir. Non. Rien. Même pas un signe encourageant dans cette direction.  
La désillusion sur leur relation était grande.  
Arthur ignorait où Francis logeait dans ce labyrinthe de luxe, sinon il se serait fait un malin de faire irruption dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit et de lui faire l’amour. Il aurait aussi assommé les gardes à sa porte dans la foulée. Il se sentait surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. Tout ceci lui déplaisait fortement.  
De plus, il ne pouvait profiter de tous les plaisirs offerts par Versailles avec son compte en banque vide.  
« Cette émeraude siérait bien à vos yeux. »  
Arthur sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas vu Francis se rapprocher de lui devant cet étalage de cristaux et de pierres précieuses.  
Enfin, Francis le draguait un tant soit peu.   
Avec ce vouvoiement obligatoire et désagréable de la Cour de Versailles.  
Arthur détestait les règles trop strictes et les conventions.  
« Tu…  
\- Vous, Arthur. »  
Francis jeta un regard inquiet vers son Roi.


	3. Art

Francis daignait enfin s’intéresser à sa petite personne et lui présenter son palais. Apparemment, des nations plus importantes que lui avaient accaparés son attention. Jaloux de nature, Arthur tentait de contenir sa colère alors que Francis lui causait art et peinture avec manière et retenue.  
Arthur ne pesait plus grand-chose en Europe avec ses problèmes de trésorerie, mais ne se retrouvait pas totalement sans ressource. Politiquement, il restait un Empire mondial. Et de plus, on ne traitait pas son plan cul ainsi. Et surtout, on ne voyait pas Antonio ou Sadik en cachette.  
Maintenant, Arthur avait sa légion d’espions à la Cour. Il savait ce qu’il s’y passait. Que diable !  
« Francis, je me fiche de qui a refait ta façade. »  
Gêné, Francis détourna le regard. Il avait peut-être senti à quel point Arthur, attisé par la jalousie, le désirait.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, bon sang ?  
\- J’ai des ordres, répondit Francis.  
\- We need to talk.  
\- On parle français à ma Cour.   
\- Je ne te reconnais plus. »  
Arthur lui saisit la main et la caressa pour lui montrer son affection. Alors qu’il allait la porter à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser, Francis retira sa main brusquement.


	4. Clochette

Le garde devant la chambre de Francis agita une clochette.  
Arthur ignorait complètement la fonction de cet instrument. Appelait-il d’autres gardes ou prévenait-il Francis de son intrusion dans ses appartements ?  
Arthur en avait assez d’être éconduit. Il comprenait que le motif de sa visite en France soit pris à la légère. Vérifier par lui-même que sa princesse était bien traitée ne plaisait certainement pas au Roi. Mais à Francis ?  
« C’est le milieu de la nuit, râla Francis en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Une discussion s’impose », dit Arthur en entrant dans la chambre de Francis sans cérémonie.  
En soupirant, Francis s’installa sur son lit et indiqua à Arthur la chaise la plus proche. N’écoutant que son bon vouloir, Arthur préféra s’asseoir à côté de Francis. Arthur était persuadé que Francis était nu sous sa robe de chambre. Et cette idée lui en donnait des plus scabreuses.  
« Nous pouvons convenir d’un rendez-vous officiel demain après-midi, commença Francis.  
\- C’est à toi seul que je veux parler. »  
Francis se leva et alla chercher de quoi écrire.  
Le message codé sur le papier l’avertit que tous les faits et gestes de Francis étaient surveillés.  
Arthur lui sourit. Ils avaient toujours été doués pour échapper à leurs chaperons.


	5. Ski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors les skis existaient déjà à cette époque chez les Nordiques. Pour ce drabble, je suppose que la France en connaissait déjà l'existence et s'en servait à l'occasion. Mais c'est rien de vérifié au niveau historique.

Arthur se stabilisa comme il le put sur les deux planches de bois lui servant de skis. Francis avait eu la bonne idée de l’embarquer dans une promenade dans la campagne avec ces instruments de torture. Arthur avait quand même réussi à maîtriser assez le concept pour semer leurs chaperons.  
Il ne fallait pas oublier qu’en tant que nations au rayonnement mondial ils détenaient une forme olympique.  
« On a réussi à s’en débarrasser », soupira d’aise Francis après avoir descendu une côte.  
Arthur le rejoignit quelques secondes après et s’accrocha à lui pour ne pas déraper.  
« Tu vas me dire ce qu’il se passe !  
\- Le Roi surveille tous mes faits et gestes. On va évidemment lui rapporter qu’on s’est enfui comme deux adolescents turbulents.  
\- Il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester entre deux nations.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Seulement, le Roi veut tout savoir et tout consigner sur les nations pour ses descendants. La nature de notre relation ne le regarde pas. »  
Amusé par la colère de Francis, Arthur l’embrassa et se fit très entreprenant. Ses mains déboutonnèrent les vêtements de Francis et cherchèrent son sexe. Il allait lui rappeler à quel point il était un amant attentionné.


	6. Soierie

Tout en prenant en main le sexe de Francis, Arthur le débarrassa de ses soieries et autres vêtements luxueux. Tout était doux sous ses doigts, lui procurant des sensations agréables.  
Francis haletait contre lui et cherchait également à le déshabiller.  
Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des lustres et se désiraient. Tout en gémissant sous ses attachements, Francis sortit une couverture de son sac pour l’étaler dans la neige. Il ne tarda pas à entraîner Arthur dessus. Malgré le froid ambiant, ils se voulaient là maintenant.  
Arthur savait qu’il n’obtiendrait rien de plus de Francis dans ces conditions. Son amant ne souhaitait pas parler de ses problèmes à Versailles. Il voulait juste tout oublier dans ses bras.  
Francis ne tarda pas à le préparer pour la suite. Ils avaient effacé leurs traces dans la neige, mais ils se doutaient qu’un très bon pisteur pourrait les retrouver en train de s’envoyer en l’air en pleine forêt.  
Arthur gémit fortement, quand Francis le pénétra.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu es serré autour de moi !, s’en réjouit Francis.  
\- Agis au lieu de parler », râla Arthur. »  
En riant, Francis se déhancha en lui et trouva rapidement sa prostate. Oh ! Il n’avait pas oublié comment le faire grimper au rideau.


	7. Chant

Francis avait été convié dans la loge du Roi pour écouter les chants de Noël de l’Église de Versailles.  
« Votre petite escapade avec Angleterre me cause du souci, lui avoua son Roi.  
\- Certains propos ne regardent que les nations. Je sais que vous me faites surveiller. »  
Le Roi eut un sourire goguenard à son encontre.  
« Vous avez choqué l’un de vos accompagnateurs avec vos activités de nation. Je tolère l’homosexualité de mon frère, je peux bien tolérer la vôtre. »  
Francis se sentit pris au piège. Il aurait dû être plus prudent et ne pas écouter ses pulsions.  
« Vos penchants pourraient servir la couronne. J’ai entendu dire qu’Espagne vous faisait des avances.  
\- Je ne suis attiré que par Angleterre, s’en offusqua Francis. De plus, je considère Antonio comme mon frère. »  
Francis préféra taire la jalousie excessive d’Arthur envers Antonio. C’était explosif entre eux, dès qu’il s’agissait de lui.  
« Apparemment, pas lui.  
\- De toute manière, on n’obtient pas de confidence sur l’oreiller de la part d’une nation, clôtura la discussion Francis. Je me sers d’Angleterre pour mon plaisir personnel. Et il en est de même pour lui. »


	8. Folklorique

Francis avait invité toutes ses régions pour Noël. Pour manifester leur mécontentement vis-à-vis de sa politique, ils avaient tous décidé de s’habiller avec des costumes traditionnels. Ce folklore apportait un petit brin de fraicheur à Versailles.  
Arthur adorait le désordre provoqué par les régions de Francis. Il avait ses propres problèmes internes avec ses frères et ses villes. Rien n’était plus jouissif de voir son amant essayer de gérer l’indépendantisme de Bretagne et les réclamations de Paris.  
Paris se sentait très délaissée depuis que Francis avait déménagé à Versailles et n’appréciait pas d’être reléguée au second plan par une petite ville.  
Arthur observait tout ceci avec délectation. Les réclamations des différentes régions permettaient de se rendre compte de la politique interne de Francis. C’était une manière comme une autre de l’espionner.  
Et puis, Arthur connaissait son amant. Il serait tellement excédé en fin de journée qu’il viendrait le trouver dans ses draps.  
Maintenant que le Roi était au courant, ils n’avaient pas à se cacher dans les premiers buissons à portée de main.  
Arthur aimait son confort, quand Francis le prenait passionnément.  
Son corps s’échauffa avec quelques souvenirs de leurs ébats et son regard lubrique croisa celui de Francis.


	9. Café

Arthur nageait en plein bonheur.  
Il avait passé toute la nuit avec Francis et se réveillait dans ses bras chaleureux. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s’étaient perdus l’un dans l’autre. Francis caressait délicatement la naissance de ses reins.  
Arthur ne se sentait pas de recommencer, là, tout de suite. Il avait eu son compte pour un bon moment. Et toute cette tendresse lui faisait du bien, après l’indifférence des premiers jours de son arrivée.  
Une douce odeur de café chatouilla ses narines, quand on ouvrit la porte pour leur apporter le petit-déjeuner.  
« Il faut qu’on soit prêt pour le lever du Roi. »  
Arthur aimerait s’en passer de ce fameux lever.  
« Il y aura Antonio… »  
Arthur se crispa immédiatement à l’entente de son principal rival en amour. Oh ! Il savait que l’espagnol avait fait des avances à Francis. Il ne se gênait pas pour le draguer en sa présence, le fourbe.  
« Je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas provoquer d’esclandre ? Tu sais très bien à qui va ma préférence.  
\- Il n’a pas intérêt à me chauffer.  
\- C’est mon invité. »  
Toute sa bonne humeur s’était envolée. Et ce n’était pas le café qui le rendrait plus aimable.


	10. Couronne

Francis portait une couronne dorée très simple pour l’identifier comme nation.  
Arthur aimait ce léger éclat de lumière dans ses cheveux blonds. On lui avait également imposé de porter une telle parure.  
Il était bien reconnu de tous les nobles de la Cour de Versailles à présent.  
Arthur avait essayé d’en compromettre certains. Mais sans résultat. Il y avait toujours quelqu’un de fidèle au Roi et à Francis dans ses parages. Francis lui avait parlé de prison dorée. Arthur comprenait l’intérêt d’un lieu de pouvoir comme Versailles.  
Le Roi contrôlait tout de la France. Même sa nation.  
Il n’était plus possible de magouiller avec tel ou tel noble en venant le chercher dans son fief. Arthur ne pouvait plus négocier directement Francis, comme auparavant. Tout passait par l’aval du Roi.  
Les nations ne pouvaient pas s’entretenir entre elles de manière libre.  
Francis allait finir par devenir fou.  
« Les Rois ne vivent pas aussi longtemps que nous, lui avait répondu Francis avec philosophie. Et l’espérance de vie n’est pas si élevée que ça en France. Ne te tracasse pas pour moi et viens par ici. »  
Francis l’invitait à prendre place dans son lit. Arthur ne pouvait décemment décliner une telle proposition.


	11. Argan

Arthur s’était battu avec Antonio, suite à une parole malencontreuse.  
Antonio avait plus ou moins fait un compliment sur les fesses de Francis qu’il avait vu après une soirée arrosée.  
Évidemment, la jalousie d’Arthur avait été titillée. D’un, Antonio avait fini avec un coquard. De deux, Francis avait dû gérer la bouderie excessive d’Arthur et des explications difficiles.  
Francis avait fait appel à toute sa force de persuasion pour emmener Arthur jusque dans ses appartements, à le délester de ses vêtements et à l’allonger dans son lit. Francis avait ouvert une bouteille d’Argan exprès pour l’occasion et s’était mis à masser son anglais grognon.  
Avec un petit peu de chance, Arthur serait assez détendu et Francis serait assez pardonné pour que les choses dérapent dans le bon sens.  
Francis avait déjà envie d’être en lui. D’ailleurs son érection le gênait pour masser correctement Arthur.  
« Je sens ton excitation, râla Arthur.  
\- Tu es à moitié nu. Je caresse ta peau depuis au moins une demi-heure. La vue me plaît. Tu sens bon l’argan. Tout ce que j’aime. »  
Arthur se retourna entre ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder en face.  
« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir tout avoir. »  
Les mains d’Arthur remontaient déjà le long de ses cuisses.


	12. Décoration

Arthur conversait agréablement avec Francis à la table qui leur avait été assignée. Antonio n’avait pas été convié. Depuis leur dispute, Francis évitait de les faire se croiser. Tout ceci demandait toute son habileté politique. Au cours de ce repas, Antonio avait été placé auprès du couple royal, histoire de ne pas blesser son égo.  
Arthur eut un petit sourire satisfait à l’encontre d’Antonio. L’Espagnol leva les yeux au ciel devant autant d’infantilisme.  
« Arrêt de le chercher. Je pourrais me sentir délaissé », râla Francis.  
Oh ! Il n’oubliait pas Francis. Il le pourrait difficilement au vu de ses courbatures suite à leurs merveilleuses nuits à deux. Et puis, il y avait cette petite fée cachée dans les luxueuses décorations de Noël. Cette fouineuse à son service, aux nuances subtiles de vert, se dissimulait facilement dans les sapins et derrière les cristaux accrochés aux branches.  
Depuis qu’Antonio se faisait tactile avec Francis, Arthur avait décidé de sortir les grands moyens pour espionner Francis. Dans leur accord, rien ne stipulait qu’ils devaient faire preuve d’exclusivité. Francis pourrait être tenté par un Espagnol caliente et bien disposé.  
« Je n’ai d’yeux que pour toi, mon amour. »  
Francis faillit s’étrangler avec son verre d’eau.


	13. Citron

Leur petit moment privilégié avait sacrément dérapé.  
Francis lui avait proposé de prendre le dessert dans sa chambre. À présent, Arthur se demandait s’il n’avait pas eu une idée bien précise en tête à ce moment-là.  
Arthur frissonnait, sous les coups de langue de Francis. Il ne savait pas si c’était dû au sorbet au citron sur son corps ou à l’érotisme du moment. Francis se nourrissait sur son épiderme, provoquant toutes sortes de réactions de plaisir sous son passage.  
Le froid du sorbet contrastait avec la chaleur de sa langue. De plus, tous ses attouchements étaient insuffisants pour contenter complètement Arthur.  
Ces préliminaires duraient depuis un petit moment attisant son excitation et le rendaient fou de concupiscence.  
Il s’imaginait ce que ce serait une fois que Francis serait en lui. Pour l’instant, il n’avait fait que lui mettre un ou deux doigts à des moments inattendus pour le préparer. Arthur le désirait tellement.  
Francis l’embrassa sur la bouche, partageant avec lui ce goût acidulé de citron.  
Occupé par cette langue coquine, Arthur ne vit pas venir le moment où Francis se positionnait entre ses jambes.


	14. Patins

Ils avaient décidé d’aller patiner… avec Antonio.  
Francis ne pouvait décemment délaisser ses relations diplomatiques avec l’Espagne, juste parce que son amant jaloux ne pouvait pas piffer son représentant.  
Cette tendance se renforçait.  
Antonio, à l’aise sur la glace, n’arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Francis, allant jusqu’à l’empêcher d’avancer à certains moments. Il lui arrivait de lui prendre la taille ou de glisser son bras sur ses épaules pour patiner avec lui. Ils riaient ensemble, heureux de se retrouver. Après tout, ils étaient amis.  
Arthur, à la traîne, essayait de relativiser comme il le pouvait sur la relative proximité d’Antonio avec son amant.  
Il ne pouvait pas vraiment empêcher ce qu’il se passait à moins de jeter un sort. Seulement, il risquait de viser Francis au vu de leur proximité.  
Arthur savait à quel point Antonio désirait Francis. Sa petite fée fouineuse lui avait reporté une conversation houleuse entre Francis et Antonio. Antonio avait encore fait des avances à Francis. Avances refusées. Heureusement.  
Arthur avait toujours un peu peur que Francis aille voir ailleurs, vu qu’ils ne s’étaient engagés à rien de concret l’un envers l’autre.  
Antonio prit les joues de Francis entre ses mains. Arthur vit rouge. Il s’élança suffisamment pour percuter Antonio et faire passer ce geste délibéré pour un accident.


	15. Girofle

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ? », s’énerva Francis.  
Ils venaient à peine de rentrer dans les appartements privés d’Arthur. Francis avait compris qu’Arthur avait délibérément pousser Antonio après que celui-ci ait eu un geste déplacé.  
Lui lancer un : « Tu m’appartiens » n’irait pas en sa faveur.  
« Il te tourne autour. »  
Ce n’était pas mieux.  
« Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je croyais qu’il n’y avait pas de sentiments entre nous. »  
Francis était très énervé. Arthur l’était tout autant. Seulement, Arthur n’était pas prêt à lui avouer qu’il était amoureux de lui. Il avait trop peur de perdre ce qu’ils avaient déjà construit entre eux. Même s’ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble, ils avaient des moments de tendresse et de complicité qu’Arthur ne voulait pas sacrifier.  
« Tu te laisses faire. Il te plaît ?  
\- Quoi ? Antonio. Non !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu le laisses faire ? Tu veux le faire souffrir ! »  
Génial ! Après les reproches, la culpabilité. Arthur sentit qu’il avait dépassé les bornes. D’ailleurs, Francis prit une orange cloutée de clous de girofle et lui lança dessus. À partir de ce moment-là, leur dispute dégénéra sans qu’aucun d’eux ne fasse évoluer leur relation.


	16. Anagramme

Alors que tout Versailles se pliait au jeu des anagrammes, Francis et Arthur se faisaient royalement la gueule. D’ailleurs, Francis remerciait le ciel qu’Antonio, à sa gauche, n’y mette pas son grain de sel. La dispute avait été sérieuse.  
Francis supportait de moins en moins la jalousie d’Arthur, spécialement à l’égard d’Antonio, et encore moins la drague plus ou moins subtile d’Antonio.  
Francis essayait de mettre le holà de chaque côté, sans arriver à quelque chose de probant. Il est vrai que le fait d’être courtisé par Antonio avait quelque chose de plaisant. Seulement, il ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Antonio était à la recherche d’expériences sexuelles en tout genre et couchait avec le premier venu.  
Quant à Arthur, Francis se posait énormément de questions à son sujet. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment ensemble, mais celui-ci lui faisait des crises de jalousie à répétition…  
Le prochain qui ferait le rapprochement entre Luc et cul, il l’enverrait dans le décor.  
« Passionnant, commenta Arthur.  
\- Luciole et couille !  
\- Versailles, quel raffinement, continua Arthur.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé de rester. »  
Arthur jeta un regard suspicieux à Antonio, avant de prononcer sa ferme volonté de rester.


	17. Famille

« Tu reçois des lettres d’Alfred ? »  
Francis se tendit comme un arc, face à la question innocente d’Arthur. Alfred lui envoyait des lettres par message codé, maintenant qu’il avait atteint l’adolescence pour se plaindre sans cesse de son « daddy » Arthur.  
Francis était gêné qu’Alfred l’appelle « papa », alors qu’ils n’avaient aucun lien de sang. Matthew en faisait de même. Les jumeaux avaient ainsi créé leur petite famille, sans rien demander à personne.  
« Je reconnais son écriture, dit Arthur en feuilletant la liasse sur le bureau.  
\- Je t’en prie. Lis ma correspondance personnelle avec une autre nation, râla Francis.  
\- Ton Roi y a accès.  
\- Oui, mais il ne sait pas ce que ces lettres veulent réellement dire. Alors que toi, tu es capable de décrypter n’importe quel code. »  
Francis rangea les lettres dans son bureau à double tour.  
« Je parie qu’il se plaint de tout un tas de choses auprès de toi.  
\- Exact.  
\- Et certainement de l’interdiction formelle de s’adresser à toi.  
\- Tu ne peux pas contrôler les moindres faits et gestes de nos enfants. »  
Francis se tut, aussi gêné qu’Arthur, par ce lien familial qu’il venait de reconnaître.


	18. Toux

Suite à une ballade nocturne dans les jardins du palais qui s’était transformée en soirée coquine pour certains, nombre des nobles de Versailles étaient malades et toussaient à tout bout de champ.  
Il était rare qu’une nation tombe réellement malade.  
Bien que son économie soit faible, Arthur se portait comme un charme. Et ne parlons même pas de Francis. Et encore moins d’Antonio.  
Cette hécatombe générale tombait à pic. Arthur et Francis avaient les jardins pour eux tout seuls pour discuter librement et continuer à se disputer… Enfin, ils pouvaient croiser « par hasard » Antonio, ce misérable parasite, de temps à autre.  
En ce moment-même, Antonio faisait la sieste, ce qui laissait à Arthur le champ libre.  
Arthur se posait tout un tas de questions légitimes, depuis que Francis avait reconnu leur paternité commune envers les jumeaux. C’était une première. De lui-même, Francis avait tissé un lien entre eux. Même si ce lien était fragile, il était intéressant à explorer.  
« Alors, qu’as-tu envoyé à nos enfants pour Noël ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si Alfred recevra son cadeau à cause de la frontière.  
\- La prochaine fois, passe directement par moi. Entre parents, on peut bien s’entraider.  
\- Arthur, ton jeu n’est pas amusant. »


	19. Bourbon

Francis déboucha la bouteille de bourbon et en servit une bonne rasade à Antonio.  
« En quel honneur ?, demanda Antonio.  
\- J’ai réussi à faire jurer à Arthur qu’il ne se vengera pas pour cette petite soirée entre amis.  
\- Mais quel menteur ! »  
Francis n’avait pas pu avoir de tête-à-tête personnel avec Antonio depuis un certain temps à cause d’un anglais jaloux et survolté. La situation ne pouvait pas perdurer. Francis avait besoin de s’entretenir de temps en temps avec son confident, sans provoquer l’ire de son amant.  
« Tu ne veux toujours pas coucher avec moi ?  
\- C’est un non définitif, Antonio. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me draguer.  
\- Tu t’amuses pourtant bien, avec Arthur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas avec moi. Ah ! Oui. Peut-être parce que c’est plus que du sexe entre Arthur et toi.  
\- Quoi ? »  
Le cœur de Francis battit à cent à l’heure. Il venait d’être percé à jour par son meilleur ami.  
« Voyons. Personne n’est aveugle, râla Antonio en reprenant une rasade d’alcool. Quand est-ce que tu avoues tes sentiments à Arthur ?  
\- Jamais. »


	20. Gui

Francis avait la nette impression qu’Arthur l’évitait depuis quelques jours.  
Il se demandait ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque revirement de situation entre eux. Ils ne s’étaient pas disputés à nouveau.  
Francis s’approcha doucement d’Arthur, alors qu’il était en pleine conversation avec des nobles quelconques. Francis salua correctement les interlocuteurs d’Arthur et demanda à ce qu’on les laisse seuls.  
« J’aimerais savoir ce qui te tracasse. »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard et sembla tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de lui répondre. Mais qu’avait-il fait ?  
« Rien qui t’intéresse.  
\- D’accord. Alors si ta colère et ta bouderie n’ont rien à voir avec moi, pourquoi m’évites-tu ?  
\- Je ne t’évite pas », se défendit Arthur.  
Francis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Arthur détourna aussitôt le regard. Il lui cachait quelque chose d’important. Francis l’entraîna un peu à l’écart avec un but précis en tête.  
« Si tu es obligé de partir pour une quelconque obligation, j’aimerais le savoir et partager autant de temps avec toi que possible. Oh ! Du gui ! Tu es obligé de m’embrasser. »  
Le baiser fut bref, avant qu’Arthur ne détale comme un lapin, laissant Francis perplexe.


	21. Lanterne

Arthur avait demandé à Francis de le suivre dehors. Ce qu’il avait à lui dire était hautement confidentiel.  
Munis d’une lanterne, ils avaient passé les gardes et s’enfuyaient dans les jardins aussi loin que possible de leurs chaperons respectifs.  
Francis adorait ce genre d’escapade et s’imaginait certainement tout un tas de choses érotiques dans un tel contexte.  
Arthur décéléra le pas et s’immobilisa au milieu d’une allée déserte. Francis l’embrassa immédiatement et le caressa à travers ses vêtements. Arthur se dégagea de lui, au plus grand regret de Francis.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »  
Francis n’allait vraiment pas apprécier la raison de leur abstinence forcée des derniers jours. Arthur n’avait pas arrêté de peser le pour et le contre de cette entrevue particulière. La gorge sèche, Arthur avoua immédiatement son méfait :  
« Je t’espionne depuis un certain temps. »  
Contenant sa colère, Francis le fusilla du regard. Puis, il comprit qu’Arthur avait entendu toutes ses confidences à Antonio et blêmit immédiatement.  
« Arthur, je…  
\- Je t’aime aussi, stupid frog. »  
Le cœur d’Arthur battait à cent à l’heure alors qu’il s’approchait de Francis pour l’embrasser tendrement.


	22. Mousse

Francis regardait avec fascination Arthur s’abandonner totalement dans ses bras. Il allait et venait en lui dans un rythme lent, prenant et donnant un plaisir bien meilleur que d’habitude. Il se perdait dans sa chair et ses sentiments. Arthur était amoureux de lui, ce qui lui donnait envie de le satisfaire sexuellement et émotionnellement au mieux.  
Depuis qu’ils s’étaient avoué leurs sentiments, un poids énorme avait quitté leurs épaules. Francis le voyait particulièrement chez Arthur. Il se laissait complètement aller à ce qu’il ressentait, faisant preuve d’une sensualité inégalée.  
Francis le désirait avec encore plus de force. Un gémissement conquis s’échappa des lèvres d’Arthur, alors qu’il touchait sa prostate avec plus de vigueur. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux mi-clos et ses joues rosies par le sexe et la chaleur de leur bain rendaient leur corps à corps encore plus érotique. Un peu de mousse s’échappa de leur baignoire et tomba sur le sol, alors que Francis revenait en Arthur. Francis adorait le faire dans l’eau. Arthur avait vite compris ses intentions quand il l’avait convié à partager son bain. Cette petite lueur coquine qu’il avait eue en le rejoignant dans l’eau l’émoustillait encore.  
Arthur se mit à jouir entre ses bras, l’entrainant à son tour dans l’orgasme.


	23. Concert

Leur partie de jambes en l’air s’apparentait à un concert de gémissement.  
Francis s’était mis en tête de le frustrer au possible en faisant durer les préliminaires et en taquinant tous ses points érogènes. Depuis que Francis connaissait la réciprocité de leurs sentiments, il était devenu plus attentif à ses besoins et ses envies. Sexuellement, c’était le top. Émotionnellement, également. Francis s’autorisait à être plus câlin et à extérioriser ce qu’il ressentait.  
Arthur nageait en plein bonheur. Il se sentait tellement soulagé par la tournure des évènements qu’il relâchait une vieille pression concernant sa relation avec Francis.  
Arthur se tendit sous le plaisir ressenti. Il releva son bassin et l’abaissa, sentant le pénis de Francis l’emplir à nouveau et toucher sa prostate. Un gémissement lui échappa. Arthur se déhanchait le plus sensuellement possible sur Francis, ce qui faisait durer l’acte. Les mains de Francis se promenaient sur ses cuisses et empoignaient parfois ses hanches, quand le plaisir se faisait plus fort.  
Poussant un soupir de bien-être, Francis rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa les genoux de son amoureux, son sexe à nouveau enserré dans son intimité chaude et accueillante. Sa main se porta sur la verge d’Arthur.   
Ils vinrent ensemble dans un cri de félicité.


	24. Aromates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier drabble de ce Calendrier de l'Avent. Merci de l'avoir suivi et d'avoir laissé des kudos. Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes.

Arthur savoura l’odeur des aromates parfumant le plat que préparait Francis.  
Un sourire malicieux et satisfait éclairait son visage. Ils avaient réussi à s’échapper de Versailles au nez et à la barbe de tous les gardes royaux grâce à sa magie.  
Ainsi, ils pouvaient passer Noël ensemble.  
Francis en avait assez d’être enfermé dans la grandeur de Versailles et avait consenti à emmener Arthur dans l’un de ses refuges préférés à Paris.  
Ils étaient partis en laissant un petit mot sur l’oreiller pour n’inquiéter personne. Et les voilà, dans un appartement, à fêter un peu à la va-vite Noël.  
Arthur s’approcha de la cuisine, même si Francis lui avait formellement interdit d’en passer la porte.  
« Tu as besoin d’aide ?  
\- Désolé, mon chéri, je me passerais de tes deux mains gauches. »  
Francis sortit de la cuisine, avec un sourire charmeur.  
« Nous avons trois quarts d’heure, avant que ce soit définitivement prêt. »  
Arthur comprit le message implicite d’une telle annonce. Il embrassa immédiatement Francis et l’entraîna vers leur chambre. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus à se démontrer leurs sentiments et à jouir de leurs corps.  
Pour ce Noël, ils s’aimaient enfin comme ils le méritaient.


End file.
